


I need your discipline

by whipbatch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Car Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), dom aziraphale, this is just a flimsy excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whipbatch/pseuds/whipbatch
Summary: Crowley is a bitch, Aziraphale decides to teach him a lesson here and now. Car sex and bookshop sex ensue.Crowley and Aziraphale are in an established relationship and decide to engage in dom/sub roleplay once in a while, which they both enthusiastically consent to.Title taken from "Discipline" by Nine Inch Nails.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No plot whatsoever, just pure smut because I decided there was a lack in Bentley sex and I wanted to indulge.
> 
> As always, english is not my first language and this is not betaed, so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> This is my first time publishing smut, please let me know what you think!

It has been one hell of a day and it was only 10 am. 

After an early breakfast in a lovely little café, Crowley had given Aziraphale a lift to the bookshop. It was all going well until Aziraphale opened the car door, distracted by their chatter and forcefully smacked it into a fire hydrant.

“What the hell, angel?” Crowley shrieked. “My car!”

“Oh good lord, I’m so sorry dear”, Aziraphale replied, looking very flustered. “I’ll get it right as rain in a minute!”

“Right as rain in a – this car hasn’t had a scratch in ninety years and now look at this!” Crowley yelled desperately.

“Now calm down”, Aziraphale said disdainfully. “Just a while ago your entire car was on flames and I’ve seen you repair it countless of times, no need to be all drama queen like here.”

“Drama queen?! I’ll show you drama queen, don’t you dare touch my car!” the demon shouted, assessing the damage.

“That’s it!”, Aziraphale yelled. “Don’t you speak to me like that!”

“I will speak as I wish, angel”, Crowley snarled. “You hurt my car!”

That was it. Aziraphale decided that Crowley was in for a lecture and he knew just the right one for him.

Aziraphale spun around and grabbed Crowley by his collar. “So, that's it. I've had enough from you.” He pushed back until the demon’s thighs hit the back of the car.

Crowley let out a surprised gasp as he struggled and tried to disentangle himself, but Aziraphale was too strong. “Angel, wha-what are you doing?”

“You know exactly what I’m doing, darling”, Aziraphale whispered into the demon’s ear. “I will teach you a lesson and there’s only one way it will go into that thick skull of yours. Now, do you remember your safeword?”

“Oooh, are we playing that game?” Crowley smirked, now very much into it. His cock already showed some interest, he could never resist Aziraphale’s commanding voice.

“You will soon forget how to smirk, be assured of that”, the angel snarled. “Now get in the car!”

“The car?” Crowley retorted. “But the people! We’re in the middle of the street angel, don’t be absurd.”

“Nobody will see us; I’ve already taken care of it. Now get in the car or do I need to repeat myself once again?” the angel commanded and pushed Crowley into the back of the car.

Aziraphale manhandled Crowley until the demon was on the backseat, then he straddled him by sitting down on his lap and then he pulled a restraint from behind the left headrest. He grabbed Crowley's wrist and tied him up.

“Hey, let me – since when do we have these?!” Crowley blurted out when he saw the restraints.

“Was supposed to be an anniversary gift, but I decided I’ll make much better use of them now”, Aziraphale replied, repeating the same procedure with his right arm and then looking at his work on the knots. Of course, Crowley could miracle himself free any second, but the demon enjoyed being tied up way too much to do anything. 

“Well, right now I have some difficulties to see the teaching-me-a-lesson thing here,” Crowley said and flashed a grin at the angel, pupils blown wide. 

Aziraphale smiled dangerously and then he started to rut forwards and backwards which caused Crowley to groan silently. He could already feel the bulge in his tight-fitting jeans and Crowley pressed up against the angel to cause more friction.

He leant down and whispered seductively into his ear, “You like that, don't you? Let me see if you still like it when I'm done with you today.”

The hot breath against his skin caused Crowley to shudder and he gulped. Aziraphale could see that his neck and the prominent adam's apple were already covered in goose bumps. The angel slowly licked a trail from his collarbone to his ear and then he continued speaking.

“Oh, I think this lesson will be quite educational, dear. I will work you until you are a quivering, whimpering mess underneath me, screaming my name, begging for release. And you will never be sure if you are actually going to get it. Now, what’s your safeword again?”

The angel ground down on the demon’s now very prominent erection even harder. “Duckling”, Crowley gasped.

“Very good”, Aziraphale cooed. “But right now, I think I should do something about your state of clothing.”

Crowley inhaled sharply and muttered a quiet “Good idea, angel,” before Aziraphale splayed his hands across his chest and miracled the demon’s shirt away.

Aziraphale put his hands on the now naked torso and stroked slowly up and down, marvelling at the smooth and porcelain skin. Every time he touched one of the nipples, Crowley's breath hitched.

“It will never stop to amaze me how sensitive your nipples are,” Aziraphale whispered into his ear.

“Then...will you do something with this knowledge, angel?” Crowley replied and hissed as Aziraphale sucked at his sensitive neck skin and simultaneously stroked both of his nipples with his thumbs.

“Oh, be sure of that, dear,” Aziraphale crooned and then started to make a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest. As he sucked on one of his already hard nipples, Crowley let out his first moan. Aziraphale sucked harder until Crowley writhed under him. When he bit on the already oversensitive nipple, Crowley keened loudly. He released it and switched to the other nipple but kept pinching the now red one with his fingers.

Crowley cried out and tried to escape his mouth and his fingers. Aziraphale looked up and pressed down his thumbs on his nipples.

“What is it, darling? Are you not enjoying this? I always thought liked that?” he said innocently and pressed down harder, causing Crowley to cry out again.

“ARGH, oh yes I am enjoying it, angel!” he gasped. His face and his neck were already flushed and burning red.

“Then don't do that again or I'll have to stop. But I just realised that you are still wearing your trousers and as delicious as you look in that tight jeans, I think I'll remove them,” Aziraphale said seductively and sat back a bit. Then he put a hand on the obvious bulge and squeezed.

“Hnngh oh yes please, Aziraphale,” Crowley whispered and inhaled sharply as the angel massaged his erection. He bucked up, desperate for any kind of friction.

“Now now, don’t be impatient”, Aziraphale tutted. He slowly licked a trail down the pale torso to his belt buckle. He opened it with one hand and stroked the fine trail of hair under his navel with the other. When he opened the fly and the zip, he found an impressive erection covered in silk briefs.

“Oh, this looks just too delicious,” Aziraphale breathed and started to mouth the rock-hard cock through the fabric. Crowley's breath hitched and he tried desperately not to make any sound, his pelvis subconsciously tilting up.

Aziraphale wordlessly put his mouth away again and slowly bent down. With a snap of his fingers, he let the remaining bits of clothing disappear and pulled the demon towards him. Crowley almost didn't manage to hold back the surprised groan and he was pulled forwards, his arms being held back by the restraints.

Now that the demon was fully naked, Aziraphale took his time to admire the view. Crowley's arms were stretched sideways, his face and neck flushed red and beads of sweat were already covering his forehead. Crowley's eyes were all yellow now and his pupils were dilated, focused on the angel. His chest was rapidly moving up and down and the demon’s nipples were hard and red from being sucked and pinched raw. Outside, people were passing by, having no idea what was going on in the parked car in front of the bookshop – Aziraphale had made sure no one could see or hear anything.

Aziraphale moved his gaze down to his crotch and what he saw let his mouth water. Crowley's impressive cock was rock hard and jutting away from his abdomen. There was already a small drop of precome on the tip and he couldn't wait to get his hands and mouth on it.

He knelt as well as he could into the small space between his legs and the front seats and stroked up and down the demon’s pale thighs.

“Now, will you be good for me?” Aziraphale whispered and looked up.

Crowley nodded frantically and then suddenly threw his head back as the angel finally touched his erection.

Aziraphale slowly, very slowly moved his hand up and down, only stroking lightly and in a very teasing manner. Crowley keened and bit his lip to stop the moan that was bubbling up in his throat to come out.  
With his other hand, Aziraphale caressed his thighs and enjoyed Crowley's reactions. He knew that Crowley couldn't get off from that, he needed more. And Aziraphale was willing to give that to him (at least now), so he gradually increased the speed and pressure of his strokes. Every time he reached the head of his cock, he twisted his wrist to put on some extra friction on it.

Crowley started to pant and spread his thighs even more and tilted forward in hope of getting more, already close to orgasm.

Suddenly, Crowley became taut as a bow string. He gripped his restraints tightly and he lifted his hips off the seat. He bit his lips, trying desperately not to let any sound through them and his breath came out in ragged pants. Aziraphale stopped his movements immediately, he didn't want him to come just yet.

“Please, angel”, Crowley moaned. “I was so close!”

“I know”, Aziraphale replied nonchalantly. “Remember, I want to teach you a lesson.”

He got up until he was face to face with the demon and then he captured his lips in a bruising kiss. He forcefully opened up his mouth and claimed it with his tongue, leaving Crowley no chance to dominate the kiss. Then he took his lower lip into his mouth and sucked. Crowley whimpered and tried to kiss him again, but Aziraphale released his lip and moved away again. 

“Oh, the real fun is only beginning,” he growled and knelt between his feet again. He bent down and placed a very light kiss on the tip of his cock. Crowley moaned and tilted his hips up, desperate for more.

“Impatient,” Aziraphale murmured and then he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Crowley shuddered and gasped, now lifting his ass completely off. Aziraphale gripped his hips with both of his hands and pushed him back into the seat. Now he took more of his cock into his mouth, gently moving up and down the shaft and sucking lightly. His hands stroked Crowley’s thigh and he looked up at him, maintaining the eye contact as he started moving a bit faster.

Crowley drew out a long moan and rasped, “Oh god, just like that, oh Aziraphale! Your wicked mouth! More, please, more!”

Aziraphale smiled at that, swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and hollowed his cheeks to create more suction. He took Crowley’s hips in his hands and pulled him forward, then he started caressing his hole with just the slightest of touches.

Crowley's ragged breaths became more and more frantic and he actually howled. He was so close, he would only need a few more seconds and he would be there, finally able to have the release which was already denied him once. But of course, Aziraphale could feel that he tensed up again and immediately released him, leaving Crowley groaning in frustration once more.

Aziraphale waited a couple of moments, giving him the chance to come down from the very edge and then he started all over again, putting his cock in his mouth and applying pressure to Crowley’s hole, slowly entering with one (miraculously lubed) finger. He had no intention to stopping soon, he enjoyed the situation way too much, seeing Crowley in that desperate, helpless state, completely at his mercy. Within the next fifteen minutes, he brought Crowley to the brink twice more. By the last time he took his hands and his mouth away, Crowley was so hard his cock was almost purple, and he was openly shouting and screaming now. 

Aziraphale waited until Crowley's breathing was a bit more regular again, then he pushed himself up and looked directly into his serpent eyes. “How are you feeling, dear?” he asked.

“Nnnnh oh please, angel, let me come! I n-need to come, I beg you!” he replied shakily. His whole face was flushed and sweat trickled down his temples. His upper body was also covered in sweat and his abdomen was trembling.

“Oh look at you, you greedy thing. You need it so badly, don't you?” Aziraphale sighed.

“Yes, angel, please,” Crowley panted.

“There's literally nothing else you can think of now except how much you want to come, don't you? You would just need a little bit more, a couple of strokes, only a few seconds, and then you would be there, coming hard and screaming my name, wouldn't you?” Aziraphale replied softly.

“Oh yes, Aziraphale,” Crowley gasped. “Please, please, let me come, I need it, I need you, please!”

“Maybe I will let you come,” Aziraphale said and started stroking him firmly, leaving Crowley to moan loudly again, “but only if you answer my question. How do you think now about shouting at me because of your car?”

He increased the speed of his strokes and sucked on Crowley's neck, undoubtedly causing the spot to bruise. Crowley tugged fruitlessly against the restraints and he continually moaned and gasped. His balls were drawn up tightly against his body and he was shaking like a leaf. He was so close, he couldn't concentrate on Aziraphale's question, the only thing he could concentrate on was the heat in his abdomen, Aziraphale's firm strokes on his cock and his hot, wet mouth against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“I... don’t....Aziraphale...please...I..need to come..oh,” he babbled.

“I asked you a question, Crowley. Apparently, you chose not to answer. Let's see what I'm about to do now,” Aziraphale said and increased the speed of his strokes, his other hand pinching his left nipple.

“Answer? I...OH...thank you, thank you, Aziraphale, I-I'm so close! Just a bit..oh god! Oh oh OH!” Crowley shouted, hips moving on their own accord, eyes closed as he felt himself tipping over the edge.

Abruptly, Aziraphale let go of him and pushed back.

Crowley cried out as Aziraphale let go. For a few seconds, he thought that he would come anyway, hips jerking violently and his cock twitching wildly. Unfortunately, he had no luck and remained right on the edge, shaky, unsatisfied and more desperate for release than ever.

Aziraphale sat back and watched Crowley struggle to get some control back. When Crowley began to breathe normally again, he pushed himself up and unfastened the restraints.

“That's all you're going to get today, dear. Put your clothes back on and then come inside. I'll make some lunch. And don't you dare getting yourself off, I will know if you did,” he commanded sharply.

Crowley remained in the same position for a few more moments, still shaking and not trusting his legs to carry his weight already. Then he wordlessly grabbed his pants, trousers and shoes and put them back on. He knew there was no point in arguing with Aziraphale. He hissed when he put his still hard cock into his pants and closed the zip.  
He already knew that he would spend the rest of the day agonizingly tense and unable to relax. His arms and his shoulders hurt from being restrained and his throat was raw from screaming. He could miracle all of this away, but he neither wanted nor dared to do it.

Not wanting to let Aziraphale any longer, sighed and climbed out of the car, making his way into the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later, it was around 3pm, Aziraphale came back into the flat. Crowley was lying on the sofa, sunk into the soft cushions, his limbs spread widely apart from the body. Although his pose gave the impression that he was completely relaxed, Aziraphale noticed that it was just the opposite. His fingers were twitching around nervously and there was a small sheen of sweat on his forehead, a clear sign that he was very tensed up. Aziraphale chuckled quietly, because he knew the exact reason why he was in this state.

“Crowley, I need your help”, the angel stated. “There’s a problem with my table and you’re much better at that sort of things.”

“Hmm?”, Crowley replied, still not quite there. “Oh, table, help-yes. Give me five minutes, I’ll...erm, might pop into the shower.”

Aziraphale had been waiting for something like that, he had already expected that Crowley would look for a way to 'release the tension'. He quickly stepped into the doorframe and Crowley stopped, looked at him with a confused expression on his face. 

“Oh no you won't!” Aziraphale said sharply. “I know what you're up to and I hope you are aware of the consequences. You are not getting yourself off in the shower!”

Crowley groaned frustratedly. “But I can't stand it anymore! I feel as if I'm about to explode! This must be kind of unhealthy, having so much pressure on such sensitive areas! What if it will never function properly again? We can’t risk that now that we’ll probably never get new bodies again.”

Aziraphale shrugged. “You should have thought about that before you shouted at me. And now stop wailing like a sick toddler and come with me!” he said impatiently and went down the stairs again, sure that the demon would follow.

Aziraphale entered the shop, looking as inconspicuous as possible. He had a plan in mind and was desperately eager to act it out as quickly as possible. When he turned around, Crowley was looking doubtfully at the big wooden desk.

“I don’t see what’s wrong with the table, angel”, Crowley said. 

Aziraphale stepped closer until they were both standing next to the surface. “Oh my, I must have been mistaken”, he said innocently. Then he gradually moved closer to Crowley until their shoulders were touching and he laid his hands on the demon’s bum. “But...,” he said slowly, “that gives me the perfect opportunity to try something I’ve always wanted to try.”

And with that words, he grabbed Crowley pushed him backwards until his arse was hitting the wooden plate.

“OI!” Crowley shouted. “What...hnnngh..what are you doing?! We can't – mmpf!”

Aziraphale silenced Crowley with a passionate kiss. Their teeth clicked at the force and Aziraphale immediately ran his tongue over Crowley's lips. Crowley moaned and opened his mouth to let his tongue and Aziraphale captured his mouth within moments. Aziraphale sucked on his tongue and kissed him passionately.

When he leaned forward to push Crowley back onto the desk, he seemed to come to himself and he broke the kiss.

Slightly panting, he said “Your bookshop? Really? What has gotten into you?”

Aziraphale grinned sinfully. “Nothing, but something will get into you soon.”

With a wicked smile, Aziraphale continued. “This will be your one and only opportunity to come. I won't give you more today and perhaps also not the following week. So, the decision is entirely yours if you want to come...,” he shoved a hand between the demon’s legs and massaged the already obvious bulge, which caused Crowley to let out a high-pitched moan, “...or we stop now and you won’t get to come.”

Crowley groaned, spread his legs and leaned back down onto the desk, pulling Aziraphale with him.

“Good decision, my dear. What a good boy you are”, Aziraphale crooned. “Now, can I continue?”

Crowley nodded frantically and lifted his hips to show Aziraphale to move on.

Aziraphale got the hint and opened the fly of his trousers. He squeezed the demon’s cock with his right hand and Crowley gasped. One second later, both of their clothes were gone.

Crowley swallowed hard and rasped, “Oh please Aziraphale, just go on with it! I am so hard again and I want you! Please get inside me!”

“Always the impatient...but I don't intend to go slow now either,” Aziraphale replied and with one swift movement, he pulled Crowley’s hips closer to him and inserted two fingers into the demon’s already lubed hole.

“So good, angel, please, more, please angel”, the demon gasped. Aziraphale sped up and pushed deeper, his experienced fingers locating the prostate immediately. Aziraphale dragged his fingers across the sensitive spot every couple of seconds, causing the demon to cry out. 

“Please Aziraphale, I’m already so close”, he begged. “Get in me, please, I need it, I need you I need- “Crowley’s legs scrambled against the wooden desk, sweat tricking down his face and chest. 

“Since you’re asking so nicely”, Aziraphale replied with a smile and removed his fingers. “How can I deny such a sweet request?”

Crowley spread his legs even more as if on command, and Aziraphale lubed himself up while admiring the view. He stepped closer and pushed the head of his fat cock against Crowley’s entrance.

“So beautiful”, the angel breathed as he looked at the debauched demon. He slowly entered Crowley, only stopping briefly as the head of his cock breached the hole and then he pushed in in one swift movement.

Crowley made a strangled noise and threw his head back, revealing the purple bruise Aziraphale had left earlier on his flushed neck. Aziraphale splayed his hands across Crowley's chest and then began to move. He started a bit gentler, letting their hips just slightly thrust together and giving Crowley the opportunity to adjust himself, but continually increased the speed and then set an increasingly fast and hard rhythm.

Crowley was coming totally undone under him. Still being so tensed up from their session in the Bentley, he was on the edge of coming in just a few moments. Aziraphale’s cock was now so deep inside him and filling him up so completely and the force of the thrusts shook him to his core. High, tiny whines escaped his lips his hands were holding tightly on Aziraphale's hips as he tried to push himself even deeper onto the angel’s cock.

When Aziraphale made one particularly wicked move, pushing in as deep as he could and circling his hips in a sinuous move, Crowley let out a loud moan and immediately bit on his right fist to stifle it.

“Oh, we won’t have any of that”, Aziraphale said, slightly out of breath himself. He took Crowley’s fist and removed it from his mouth. “Let me hear you, darling, all the beautiful noises you make, I want to hear them all.”

With that, Aziraphale started to move even faster and changed the angle a little bit, now hitting the demon’s prostate with every thrust.

“So full, – hnnngh-, please Aziraphale, I'm so close!” Crowley cried desperately. “Please, oh I beg you, let me come!”

Aziraphale looked down at the whimpering mess beneath him and decided that he had suffered long enough. The angel sucked on the purple bruise again and made it even bigger, marking the demon and smiling at the thought that he won’t be able to hide it now. He bent down, whispering into the demon’s ear, his hot breath ghosting over the flushed neck.

“You were so good for me, darling”, he whispered. “So good for me, and I think you’ve learned your lesson. Do you want to come?” He took Crowley’s cock in his hand and moved up and down, long and firm strokes timed with his hard thrusts.

Crowley wailed, having reached his absolute limit.

“Yes, angel, I’ll do anything, I want to come, please let me, please” the demon sobbed. “So good, please, it’s so good, I need- “

“Come, come for me”, Aziraphale whispered, forcefully snapping his hips and pinching one of the demon’s sensitive nipples. “My good boy, please come for me.”

Suddenly, Crowley's breath hitched, and he tensed up as he came, sobbing in relief. He cried out loudly as muscle of his body went rigid and waves of pleasure ripped through his entire body. Aziraphale fucked him through his orgasm and made sure he wringed every single ounce of pleasure out of the demon before he allowed himself to come. He sped up and came inside the demon with a groan, who still whimpered and shook as little shocks of pleasure surged through his worn-out body. 

Aziraphale gently wiped the sweat from Crowley’s forehead and gave him a gentle kiss. “Are you alright, my dear?” he asked.

Crowley nodded. “No words yet”, he managed and kept his eyes closed. 

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well I do think you’ve learned your lesson, dear boy.”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale picked him up and carried him to the back of the shop where he gently placed him on the couch. 

Crowley immediately sunk into the pillows. “Mthnk you”, he muffled against the back of the sofa. “C’mhere. S’lonely without you.”

Aziraphale put a soft blanked over the worn-out demon and got on the couch as well. “Of course, I won’t leave you alone” he said softly as he spooned Crowley. “Sleep now, darling, I will stay with you.”

“Lov ya”, Crowley murmured into the backrest. Aziraphale pressed a soft kiss on his sweaty curls just above his neck. 

“I love you too”, Aziraphale replied with a soft smile.


End file.
